1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to electrical circuitry, and more specifically, to electrical circuitry for data conversion.
2. Related Art
Data converters are very useful for converting analog signals to digital signals, and for converting digital signals to analog signals. Many applications require data converters that have a high resolution, fast conversion time, allow a broad range of inputs, and yet are cost effective. Other data conversion features may also be important for various applications. It is thus important to be able to provide data converters that meet a wide variety of potentially conflicting criteria, while at the same time remain cost effective.